doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Tony Carbajal
México, D.F. |nacimiento = 20 de agosto de 1921 |defuncion = 4 de octubre de 1995 ( ) |lugar_defuncion = México, D.F. |nacionalidad = Mexicano |causa = Paro cardiorrespiratorio |medios = Radio Televisión Teatro Cine |sindicato = ANDA |pais = México Nueva York |estado = Fallecido }} José Antonio Carbajal Flores fue un actor de cine, teatro, televisión y doblaje mexicano. Biografía Nació el 20 de agosto de 1921 en la Ciudad de México. Hijo del eminente doctor José Manuel Carbajal Chavarri y la cantante y actriz Carmen Flores Alatorre. Hermano de Carlos (ingeniero), María Luisa (soprano), Rosita (cantante) y Anita (cantante). Formó parte del grupo de actores quienes viajaron a Nueva York a realizar doblajes en la MGM entre 1944 y 1947, en su caso fue especial ya que no fue contratado expresemante para ello (doblar) , sino que fue acompañando a la delegación y después se quedó también a trabajar en los doblajes. La Familia Carbajal amaba el arte y logró sembrar en sus hijos una vasta cultura. Tony fue torero, bailarín, campeón ecuestre, futbolista, ingeniero de sonido, actor, director, compositor, letrista, políglota (dominaba el francés, inglés y latín) y casi sacerdote. Se inició en el mundo del espectáculo como locutor en la XEW en el año 1938, mismo año en que ingreso a la Asociación Nacional de Actores con la credencial #257. En 1949, fue nombrado delegado de radio por el actor Jorge Negrete, quien era secretario general de la A.N.D.A. Fundador de la industria del doblaje y de la Televisión Independiente de México (T.I.M.), al levantar y abrir 9 televisoras en la república. Trabajó en la radio, el cine, el teatro y la televisión. Fue pionero de las telenovelas y de los teleteatros, socio fundador de varias empresas de doblaje en México, fundador de TIM (Televisión Independiente de México), presidente de la Sociedad Internacional de Ingenieros de Audio en México y presidente de la Comisión de Honor y Justicia de la Casa del Actor. Él fue la primera voz del personaje Pancho, en El Cisco Kid, la primera serie de traducción dramática sincronizada, para la televisión en México. Se casó con Lucille Henderson en 1946, con quien procreó dos hijos, María Martha (casada con el actor Leonardo Daniel) y Antonio. Abuelo de tres nietos, Ximena, Leonardo y Antonio. Los últimos 20 años de su vida desempeñó una extraordinaria labor como Presidente de Honor y Justicia de la Casa del Actor velando por los ancianos actores recluídos ahí. En sus últimos años le fue diagnosticado el Mal de Alzheimer y enfisema pulmonar. Falleció el 4 de octubre de 1995 a causa de un paro cardiorrespiratorio, a los 74 años de edad. Sus restos descansan en el Panteón Español de la Ciudad de México. thumb|right|230 px|Muestra de actuación Filmografía Series de TV *''El Cisco Kid'' - Pancho (Leo Carrillo) (1ª voz) Filmografía como actor original Telenovelas *''Sueño de amor'' (1993) - Anselmo Hernández *''Milagro y magia'' (1991) - Roque *''Destino'' (1990) - Dr. Montoya *''El rincón de los prodigios'' (1988) - Padre Agustín *''Yesenia'' (1987) - Ramón *''Lista negra'' (1986) - Pablo *''Un solo corazón'' (1983) *''Amor ajeno'' (1983) - Óscar Enríquez *''Acompáñame'' (1977) - Dr. Beltrán *''La venganza'' (1977) - Dupré *''Rina'' (1977) - Agente del Ministerio Público *''Barata de primavera'' (1975) - Arturo de la Lama *''El manantial del milagro'' (1974) - Agustín *''La hiena'' (1973) - Don Abelardo Solís *''El Cristo negro'' (1971) *''Central de emergencia'' (1964) *''El crisol'' (1964) *''La doctora'' (1964) *''Gabriela'' (1964) - Francis *''Lo imperdonable'' (1963) *''Pablo y Elena'' (1963) *''La gloria quedó atrás'' (1962) *''No basta ser médico'' (1961) *''La sospecha'' (1961) *''Murallas blancas'' (1960) *''Secretaria o mujer'' (1960) *''La casita del odio'' (1960) Series de TV *''Dr. Cándido Pérez'' (1987-1993) *''Chespirito'' (1987) - Doctor Películas *''Cargamento prohibido'' (1966) *''El señor doctor'' (1965) - Dr. Pablo Montero *''Los hijos que yo soñé'' (1965) *''Of Love and Desire'' (1963) - Dr. Renard *''Los secretos del sexo débil'' (1962) *''Y Dios la llamó Tierra'' (1961) *''Confidencias matrimoniales'' (1961) *''Matrimonios juveniles'' (1961) *''La hermana blanca'' (1960) *''El tesoro de Chucho el Roto'' (1960) *''Isla para dos'' (1959) *''Ten Days to Tulara'' (1958) .... Francisco *''Locos por la televisión'' (1958) *''Música y dinero'' (1958) *''Pepito y los robachicos'' (1958) *''Locura musical'' (1958) *''¡Viva el amor!'' (1958) *''El último rebelde'' (1956) *''A Woman's Devotion'' (1956) - Sargento *''Comanche'' (1956) - Serpiente Pequeña *''The treasure of Pancho Villa'' (1955) - Farolito *''A Life in the Balance'' (1955) - Pedro *''La gitana blanca'' (1954) *''Traigo mi 45'' (1952) *''Dancing, Salón de baile'' (1952) - Cómplice de Panchito Teatro *''El candidato de Dios'' *''El sueño de la razón'' *''La casa de té de la luna de agosto'' *''La tempestad'' *''La vidente'' *''Yocasta o casi'' *''Un día de éstos'' *''La muerte de un viajante'' Enlaces externos *Tele y novelas *IMDb *http://www.salvadornajar.com/books/EL%20DOBLAJE%20DE%20VOZ.pdf - El doblaje de la voz - pág. 232 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Nueva York Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Empresarios de Doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1940 Categoría:Actores de los años 1950 Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de radioteatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos